


Swiss chocolate tart, Sachertorte and tennis balls (Fanart)

by tputovani



Category: Tennis RPF
Genre: Australian Open, Chibi, Digital Art, Fan Comics, Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 09:59:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13679418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tputovani/pseuds/tputovani
Summary: 1)  Roger and Domi exchange Valentine's day gifts.2)  A tennis ball from Austria loves Sachertorte.3) [Gen] Continued from"Sending you a nurse Part 2 (Fanart)"





	Swiss chocolate tart, Sachertorte and tennis balls (Fanart)

**Author's Note:**

> Chocolate is most popular Valentine's day gift in Japan.  
> "#IamfromAustria" is from [Domi's Facebook](https://www.facebook.com/1.Dominic.Thiem/posts/2012476338767360).

  


  
  
Thank you for watching.


End file.
